Make it Without You
by PandaMustache
Summary: They have both lost someone dear. They are both filled with everlasting sorrow and despair. They both believe that nothing can help mend their broken hearts. What will happen when their worlds collide? AU
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sora,_

_It's been four long, agonizing years since you left me. Today is the day when Namine and I go to visit you where you sleep peacefully. I'm wearing my best dress, the one you loved so much, just for you. I wish I didn't have to. I know now that wishes don't come true, or you would have gotten better. I should have tried harder; hoped with all of my heart that you wouldn't be sick anymore. I cou-_

"Kairi, hurry up!" Namine called from downstairs, stopping Kairi in mid sentence. She was almost grateful that Namine called her when she did. If she wrote any more words, she would have broken down completely. Kairi dried her tears, shoved the letter she was writing into her desk drawer with many others, and slowly made her way down to where Namine was waiting. She was wearing a similar black dress. She must have noticed how puffy Kairi's eyes looked, because she pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, Kairi..." Namine murmured rubbing the red-head's back in a soothing way.

"We should go now." Kairi whispered. Namine looked as if she was about to say something, but changed her mind. Instead, she just nodded and told their parents that they were leaving. Their mother walked over and pulled both girls into a hug, their father not far behind.

"Be careful." Their mother said handing Namine a bouquet of blood-red roses.

"We will." said Kairi, wiping away the tears that were about to fall once again. Together, Kairi and Namine walked out into the cool October air. They walked in silence all the way to the graveyard, and the only sounds that could be heard were the colourful leaves crunching beneath their feet, and the distant sound of thunder indicating that it would rain soon. Within ten minutes, they reached their destination. They searched all the gravestones for one particular name. Finally, Kairi stopped in front of a gravestone labeled 'Sora D. Bennett 1997-2009, beloved son, brother, and friend.' Namine came over to stand by her sister, wrapping her arm around the younger girl.

"I miss him too, Kairi." she said. She let go of Kairi to carefully place the roses on Sora's grave. The petals seemed to glow compared to the pale stone. Kairi and Namine kneeled before the grave respectfully, bowing their heads.

"I hope you are very happy wherever you are, Sora. You will always be in my heart." Kairi whispered closing her eyes and clutching the part of her black dress above her heart. "I will never forget you, I can promise you that." She could feel Namine shifting beside her, sniffling. She was probably wiping away her own tears. Kairi pulled her closer, Namine wrapping her arms around her shoulders. They both sat there sobbing quietly, and the rain started pouring down.

* * *

The raven-haired boy ran as fast as he could. He knew he shouldn't stop, because he could still hear the frantic footsteps echoing on the concrete behind him. It was difficult to see with the rain water getting into his golden eyes.

"Don't let him get away!" a voice ordered behind him. The boy quickly glanced over his shoulder to see a tall man with flaming red hair, another man with an eyepatch, and an angry-looking pink-haired man sprinting after him.

"Shit!" he muttered to himself. He had to lose these guys. He made a sharp right turn down another long street, almost tripping over his own feet. The people chasing him were slowly falling behind. He spotted an alley, and quickly ran to the dumpster. He hopped in and closed the lid. A few minutes later, he saw the men run past the alley. To make certain they were gone, he waited for a few more minutes. Seeing that they weren't coming back, he climbed out of the dumpster and peeked around the corner. The coast was clear, so he started walking back the way he came.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he hesitated before answering.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Vanitas, where the hell are you?! You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" a furious boy's voice came through the phone making Vanitas cringe.

"Calm down, Ventus. I just had another run-in with Axel and his sidekicks, that's all." Vanitas explained.

"They're still after you?" Ventus asked, the anger leaving his tone. "I thought they promised to leave you alone."

"I did too." said Vanitas seeking shelter under someone's porch so he wouldn't be any more drenched than he already was. "He might still be holding that grudge against me."

"For putting him in jail..." Ventus murmured. Vanitas nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see him.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Well, make sure you come home safe okay? Mom's worried about you..." said Ventus.

"Okay. I will." Vanitas said running his hand through his spiked hair. He then hung up with a sigh. He stepped out from under the porch, and into the rain, slowly making his way to the place he called home. On the way there, he passed the old cemetary. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two girls kneeling before a grave. One was blonde, the other was red-headed. He felt a small pain in his heart. "Dad..." he murmured. His father died when Vanitas and Ventus were little. He wasn't buried in that cemetary, but those girls reminded him of the day he and Ventus mourned their father.

He remembered how his mother was crying the hardest, and Ventus was hugging her, trying to hold back tears himself. He remembered how everyone was at the funeral, and the sky looked gray and melancholy. He remembered how he didn't cry. He wanted to try to be strong.

Vanitas shoved his hands in his pockets, and continued to trudge down the sidewalk, deep in his sorrowful thoughts until he reached his front door. He pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked it. He didn't hear anyone moving around, but he knew that Ven and his mother were there.

"I'm home!" Vanitas called. His mother poked her head from around the corner.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" she said walking over and hugging him tight.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm okay." Vanitas murmured. She pulled back to look at his face.

"You're all wet." she said, her voice filled with worry. "Go take a shower and change before you catch a cold."

"Okay." said Vanitas. As he was heading up the stairs, he spotted Ven at the top staring down at him.

"Glad you could make it." he said, and Vanitas could practically see the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Sorry..." Vanitas muttered barely audible.

"Mom was really worried. She thought you got beat up again..." Ventus murmured, his eyes downcast. Ven was starting to make Vanitas feel guilty.

"I said sorry." Vanitas said, his words coming out a little harsher than he intended. Ven looked a bit taken back at his tone, and turned to walk away.

"Ven, wait." Vanitas said walking after the blonde, but by the time he reached him he'd already shut his bedroom door in his face. "Great... now he's pissed at me." Vanitas muttered to himself. He slowly made his way to his own room, and collapsed face first onto his bed. Today was really frustrating.

* * *

The two sisters hurried home as the rain came down harder. They made it to the door, and Namine knocked because neither of them bothered to bring the key. A few seconds later, their mother opened the door and ushered them inside.

"It's really coming down today!" she commented closing the door behind the girls. Kairi nodded in agreement, and took her shoes off, Namine doing the same. "You should get out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

"We will." said Kairi. Namine was already on her way up the stairs, trailing rain drops behind her. Kairi made her way around the small puddles to avoid falling down the stairs. She walked to her bedroom and got her things ready to take a long, hot shower. Oh how she needed one! Kairi was shivering, and soaked from head to toe in rain water. To make matters worse, the air conditioner was on. She didn't know why it was on in October, when it was usually cold this time of year.

Namine knocked on the door frame, making Kairi jump.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Kairi. "Are_ you_ okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cold." Namine said rubbing her arm. There was a comfortable silence, then Namine spoke up again.

"You can always talk to me, you know that right?" she asked. Why did she ask her that? Of course she knew!

"Yeah, I do. Why'd you ask?" Kairi asked tucking a lock of ruby hair behind her ear. Namine hesitated before answering.

"You seemed a little...off this week." she said sheepishly, hiding her electric blue eyes with her bangs. Kairi realized that she was right. She had felt a bit depressed this week. She didn't eat much, and she could hardly sleep. Kairi shifted her gaze to her feet.

"I know. I don't really know why, but I don't feel..." Kairi didn't know how to put it. It was a feeling between longing, sorrow, frustration, and something else she couldn't quite place. She guessed it was because she knew the four-year anniversary of Sora's death was this week. "No," she thought. "I don't think that's it."

She was so deep in thought, that she didn't even notice Namine walking toward her. Next thing she knew, she was wrapped in a warm embrace.

"I know how you feel." Namine murmured. Kairi returned the hug, and after a moment they both pulled away. "I'll be with you every step of the way." Kairi felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Thank you, Namine." she said. Namine nodded, and slowly walked back to her room. Kairi waited until she closed her door to release the tears she'd been holding back all morning.

* * *

**Recommended: Seven Lions- Days To Come (feat. Fiora)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi woke up to beeping. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock to find the green numbers flashing, and that is was the source of the aggravating noise. She jabbed the snooze button, and attempted to go back to sleep. Not even ten seconds later, Namine appeared in her doorway fully dressed. Her outfit consisted of a lacy white blouse with see through long sleeves, which had a beautiful swirl pattern, and light blue ripped jeans completed with white flats. Her hair was left down, but it was curled at the ends.

"Time to get up Kai." she said. Kairi groaned in protest, causing the blonde to roll her eyes. She walked over to the bed and grabbed Kairi's ankles. Kairi's eyes widened in realization. Before she could hang on to the edge of her mattress, Namine had already dragged her to the floor. Her back collided with the carpet with a thud. The only thing she had to make the fall less painful was part of her blanket that Namine pulled off the bed along with her.

"Ow..." Kairi groaned.

"Time for school. You don't want to be late on the first day, do you?" Namine asked walking out of the room. Kairi slowly pulled herself off the floor and glared after her. Moving her messy hair out of her face, Kairi walked over to her closet. Since she was feeling lazy, she pulled out a dark red t-shirt, black denim shorts, matching Doc Martins, and her pink hoodie with holes cut in the wrists. She grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her bed head until she thought it looked decent enough to go in public. After that, the red-head marched to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth.

When she was finished getting ready, she went back to her room to grab her hot pink backpack and her house key, and trudged downstairs to see Namine sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Mom and Dad are still asleep?" she asked her. The blonde nodded, her mouth full of Frosted Flakes. Kairi grabbed a bagel from a bag on the counter and started nibbling on it.

"Do you know what time the bus comes? I forgot.." Namine said when she was finished chewing.

"Seven, I think." Kairi answered throwing the rest of her bagel away. She didn't feel like eating.

Namine noticed this and frowned.

"You have to eat_ something_..." she murmured, putting her now empty bowl in the sink. Kairi shook her head. There was a deafening silence, and Kairi thought she would burst if it continued.

"Let's go now. It's 6:50." she said quickly. Namine nodded and picked up the white backpack next to her feet. She then ran upstairs and came back down a few seconds later with a white hoodie. As soon as the girls walked out of the door, the cool air hit them making them both glad that they had jackets. They hurried to the bus stop located down the street to see two boys having a silent conversation. One had silver shoulder-length hair, emerald-green eyes, and was quite muscular. He had on a gray sleeveless jacket, which was surprising at this temperature, and black cargo jeans. The other boy had honey golden hair, electric blue eyes, and a slim build. He wore a green hoodie with white sleeves, and casual blue jeans.

Kairi recognized them as Riku, Sora's best friend, and Roxas, Sora's brother. Her heart sank. It seems like everywhere she goes, there's always something that reminded her of her old friend.

Riku spotted the girls and gave a small wave. They both murmured their greetings and quietly waited for the bus to come. Roxas' eyes shifted behind Kairi to Namine, and he smiled. Kairi turned slightly to see her blushing. She couldn't help but smirk. Her older sister was in love. After a silent five-minute wait, the bus slowly made its way down the road toward the four teens.

The little old woman driving it opened the doors.

"Hollow Bastion High School?" she rasped in a monotone voice.

"Yes." the four said in unison.

"Get on the bus then." she ordered. They all climbed aboard and sat down in the vacant seats in the very front, before the bus driver could scold them for standing up for too long.

The drive was quiet, given the fact that there was only but so many people on the bus. When they arrived at Hollow Bastion High, everyone filed off the bus. Kairi waved goodbye to her sister, Riku and Roxas, and they all went their separate ways.

The red-head pulled her schedule out of her backpack pocket, and went in the direction she thought room 568 was located. As she did so, she walked past a group of boys that were joking and laughing obnoxiously. Their noise soon died down when they spotted her. Not even ten seconds later, Kairi heard whistles, jeers, and catcalls coming from behind her.

She tried to walk faster, but one of the boys caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled in her ear. Kairi whimpered in fear, and did the only thing she could do.

She elbowed the boy in his gut as hard as she could, and made a mad dash for it. She could barely feel the tears running down her face, but she knew they were there. She made a sharp right turn around a corner, and ran into someone.

* * *

Vanitas wandered aimlessly around the campus of Hollow Bastion High school. He was lost. He silently cursed himself for leaving his schedule at home. Oh how easy it was to lose your way on this campus!

He decided that it was a smart idea to try to find the office, so he could replace his schedule. He turned the corner only to be greeted by red hair. His golden eyes widened in surprise as the girl he ran into fell over.

"Shit! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he panicked offering her a hand. She looked at his palm with puffy indigo eyes, and got to her feet by herself. She scrambled away, and all Vanitas could do was stare after her in shock. He could tell she had been crying. He peeked cautiously around the corner where the girl came from to see a boy lying on the ground, and a few other boys crowded around him. Did the red-headed girl do something? He couldn't tell.

He then heard one of the guys complaining about 'some red-haired bitch'.

"She did something alright." he murmured walking away from the corner, and to where he thought the office was. After a while, a frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He had to ask for directions, and he didn't like doing that at all. He scanned his surroundings for anybody who happened to be roaming around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw somebody walking briskly towards a door on the other side of him.

"YO! CAN YOU HELP A GUY OUT?" Vanitas shouted at the person. He saw him whirl around in surprise. "Do you know where the office is?" he tried again walking toward the boy.

"Yeah." the boy said. "It's right there." He pointed to a door a few yards away. Vanitas face palmed.

"Wow. I feel dumb now. Thanks." he said. The boy smirked.

"No problem." he said walking back to the door he was trying to reach before Vanitas stopped him. Vanitas walked through the office entrance, and the smell of coffee and printer ink hit him in the face. He saw a woman behind the sign in desk typing away at her computer. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and tiny glasses sat on the bridge of her pointy nose. She wore a droopy frown, and when she heard Vanitas walk in, it drooped even more.

"What do you want? You should be in class." she scolded, and the tardy bell rang to confirm her words. Vanitas flinched at her harsh tone, and took two steps back. "Well?" the woman asked again, getting even more impatient.

"I uh... I left m-my schedule at home and I-" Vanitas started.

"Yeah, yeah. Name please?" the rude woman interrupted.

"Vanitas Hill." said Vanitas. She typed something into her computer. Vanitas heard a printer somewhere behind her. The woman got up and walked toward the noise, and came back with a small white slip, and a blue sheet of paper.

"A late pass and your schedule." she said handing him the papers. "Now get to class!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Vanitas said raising his hands defensively. He practically ran from the room. "Note to self," he muttered. "Don't get sent to the office this year."

With that being said, he started toward his first period class. On the way there, he started thinking about the red-headed girl he'd knocked over earlier. He couldn't help but think that she looked oddly familiar. After pondering for a moment, it hit him. She was one of the girls he saw at the cemetary.

* * *

"How could I be so stupid?!" Kairi screamed at herself mentally. "I ignored that boy when he was only trying to help!" She could remember how his bright golden eyes filled with hurt and concern when she rejected his hand.

The tardy bell rang, interrupting her mental rant.

"Crap! Now I'm late." she said rolling her eyes. Her gaze shifted to the arm that boy grabbed. Out of curiosity and worry, she rolled up her jacket sleeve to reveal a large hand-shaped bruise going around her lower arm. She gasped in horror. That idiot must have held on really tight.

Her mind automatically went through what could have happened if she hadn't gotten away from him. He and his gang could have beaten her to a bloody pulp and left her on the sidewalk with many broken bones. Maybe they would have touched her in inappropriate places and-.

"No!" Kairi said. "I'm not going to think like that." Instead, she started thinking about ways she could hide the bruise. She couldn't wear her jacket forever, and if Namine or her parents saw it, they'd flip out. She didn't want to tell anybody about what happened out of fear that the boys would come after her again. She didn't know what to do. The confusion was overwhelming.

When she made it to her class, the teacher was writing something on the board, and several people turned their attention to Kairi.

"You're late." the teacher said not even taking his eyes off the board. "Detention. Go take a seat." Kairi slowly walked over to a vacant desk near the window, and sank into the chair. She heard a few snickers from her classmates.

"Great, detention on the first day of school. It can't get any worse." she thought.

"Miss. Kairi, since you were late, why don't you try to solve this problem?" the teacher asked holding a red dry erase marker in her direction.

Oh how wrong she was! She didn't think she would get out of this school alive.

* * *

**Recommended: Ellie Goulding- Hanging On (Sound Remedy Remix)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi was exhausted by the time lunch rolled around the corner. She went through hell and back in just one day, if that was even possible. She thought about the list of things that ticked her off today.

She'd gotten harassed, earned herself a detention for being tardy due to said harassment, solved countless problems on the dry erase boards in front of her obnoxious pupils, almost earned herself another detention for asking her lab partner a question about the assignment, and the worst part was, because she'd earned detention after school, she'd have to walk home due to the fact that the bus didn't wait for the teenagers who'd gotten into trouble on the first day of school. She wasn't about to ask her mother for a ride, because she'd never hear the end of it.

Kairi sighed and located a vacant seat at an almost vacant table. There was a blonde boy sitting there by himself, nibbling on what appeared to be a sandwich. Since she thought he looked lonely, she sat across from him. He heard her sit down and gazed at her with friendly ocean blue eyes.

"Hello..." Kairi murmured. Her voice was barely audible because of the deafening noise level in the cafeteria. The boy nodded in greeting and started eating, what was indeed a sandwich, again. Kairi decided this boy was okay and folded her arms over the table to rest her head on them. Because she didn't feel like eating, she was taking a nap. A few minutes later the boy spoke up.

"Rough day?" he asked softly. His voice sounded as if he was afraid she would yell at him for talking too loud. Kairi peeked at him from behind one of her arms.

"You have no idea..." she mumbled. She saw a small smile tugging at the corners of the boy's lips. Kairi couldn't help but smile also. Another moment of silence later, Kairi thought she should introduce herself. "I'm Kairi by the way..." she said extending her hand toward the boy. He looked at her palm for a moment and hesitantly shook it.

"Ventus." he said simply.

"Cool name." Kairi commented. Ventus smiled a little.

"Thanks. My mom gave it to me." he said. Kairi giggled. He had a sense of humor. Suddenly, a girl with short black hair and sky blue eyes sat next to Ventus, followed by a silver-haired girl with unusually crimson eyes.

"What's up Ventus? Who's your new friend?" the girl with black hair asked.

"This is Kairi, Kairi these are Xion," he looked up from his sandwich and pointed to the black-haired girl, "and Fuu, my girlfriend." he pointed to the silver-haired girl. Kairi waved at the two, who waved back.

"So much for him being lonely..." Kairi thought to herself. Surprisingly enough, the four chatted like they were old friends from way back when after that. Xion told them a story about how she got detention that day because she talked back to the teacher. Kairi almost felt relieved, because she wasn't the only one.

Fuu didn't really talk much, but when she did she only said one or two words in a sentence. Even with that being the case, she was really cool to talk to.

Ventus was the jokester of the table, making the three girls laugh so hard they could barely breathe. When the bell rang, the four said their goodbyes and walked to their separate classes.

* * *

When Vanitas was little, his father taught him to appreciate music. He used to say that every word had a meaning, that every melody and beat portrayed hidden emotions and thoughts no matter how silly it seemed. He also said that if you listened close enough, the music might tell a story. That's why Vanitas took his iPod everywhere he went. He couldn't live without it.

Vanitas sat underneath a tree in the outside lunch area, listening to his favorite song.

_Say, yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time_  
_Don't they know that you're full of pain already?_  
_Yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time_  
_Decadence isn't easy, is it?_

Vanitas closed his eyes and let himself relax a little. His eyelids glowed yellow because of the sunlight shining through them. It was an interesting colour. He sang along as the music played, and turned it up a bit.

"Yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time, don't they know that you're full of pain already? Yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time, decadence isn't easy..." Then the chorus kicked in.

_Then you slowly recall all your mind_  
_When your soul's gone cold, and all hope has run dry_  
_Dead inside, never enough to forget that you're one of the lonely_  
_Slowly recall all your mind_

Over the sound of the guitars, Vanitas could have sworn he heard someone walking toward him. He looked behind him to see a boy with shoulder length silver hair, and green eyes standing there.

"What's up?" Vanitas asked him taking the ear bud out of his right ear.

"Nothing really. I saw you come out here, and I thought I'd be nice and tell you the bell already rang." the boy answered. Vanitas dropped the f-bomb quietly, and got up. He and the boy walked back inside the building.

"I didn't catch your name." Vanitas said to the boy putting his iPod in his pocket.

"Riku." the boy answered walking in the other direction. Vanitas nodded and hurried to his class before the tardy bell could ring. He arrived at his destination in two minutes flat. He took his seat just as the bell rang.

"Alrighty then," a man whom Vanitas assumed was the teacher said. "My name is Professor Vexen, and I will be your lab teacher for the year. Make sure your lab stations have goggles at them-" Professor Vexen was interrupted when a dirty-blonde boy with a mullet came running into the room.

"Don't shoot! I'm here!" he avowed. The classroom erupted in a fit of laughter, and Vanitas rolled his eyes at the boy's churlish behavior. Professor Vexen frowned.

"Do you have a pass, Demyx?" he asked the boy. Demyx shook his head. "Then I'm going to have to give you detention. Take a seat next to..." he scanned the room for a moment. Then he pointed at the empty seat next to Vanitas. "What's your name, son?" Vanitas pointed at himself, and Professor Vexen nodded.

"Vanitas." he answered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Vanitas." Professor Vexen finished. Demyx sat down as he was told, muttering a 'what's up' to Vanitas. "Okay, as I was saying..." then he droned on about lab safety and where everything was located.

A few minutes into the lecture, Vanitas felt something touch his hand. It was a note. He looked at Demyx, who was looking at the teacher with a mischievous smirk. Vanitas suspiciously unfolded the paper to see Demyx's surprisingly neat handwriting. It read: 'I'm bored, what about you? -The Melodious Nocturne.'

Vanitas once again rolled his eyes. He knew this guy was going to end up getting him into trouble, but since he had nothing better to do, he took out his pen and wrote: 'Totally. He's been talking about how not to burn your eyes out with acid for a while now. -The Amazing Vanitas.' He passed the note back to Demyx when Professor Vexen wasn't looking. He saw Demyx's eyes skimming his message, his smirk widening. He scribbled something, then slid the paper back to Vanitas. He opened the note and started reading.

'Haha yeah. This dude looks creepy... -The Melodious Nocturne' it said. Then there was a picture of Professor Vexen cackling evilly with lightning flashing overhead. Vanitas couldn't help but chuckle. Just then, the note was snatched out of his hands.

"What do we have here?" Professor Vexen questioned looking at the note. Vanitas couldn't think of any believable excuse, so he stayed silent. Professor Vexen read the paper carefully, frowning. "Detention." he said simply.

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of the day, everyone streamed out of Hollow Bastion High, and to their buses or cars. Everyone except for Kairi that is. The red-head slowly made her way to detention. She stopped outside the door, took a deep breath, and walked in the door. She saw that the elderly man that was supposed to be watching everyone was fast asleep. Xion waved at her, and she sat in the empty desk next to her.

"Wha's happenin'?" Xion asked casually. Kairi giggled and played along.

"Nothin' much. Just here for the par-tay." she said. Both girls burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Just then a blonde kid with a mullet, and a raven-haired boy walked in. Xion eyed them both with curiosity.

"Now who are _they_?" Xion asked. "I call the blonde one." Kairi looked at them too. She froze as soon as she saw the raven-haired boy. He was the one she ran into. His eyes were a dead give away.

"You're such an idiot. You got me detention!" the golden-eyed boy muttered to the blonde boy. The boy with the mullet smirked sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that, bro." he said rubbing the back of his head and taking a seat near the window. The raven-haired boy followed his lead. Xion overheard their banter and giggled softly.

"Got a load of these guys." she said pointing. The blonde boy heard her and slowly walked over to where she was sitting. He kneeled before her desk, folded his arms over it, and placed his head on them.

"What are we talking about over here?" he asked. Xion turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh nothing..." she said waving her hand dismissively. The boy looked like he was about to say something smart back, but decided against it. Instead he rolled his eyes and held out his palm to her.

"Demyx." he said. Xion shook his hand.

"Xion." she replied. Demyx looked in Kairi's direction.

"And who might you be?" he asked her. Kairi looked him up and down. He had troublemaker written all over him.

"Kairi." she said hesitantly. Demyx smirked.

"Interesting name." he commented. Kairi chuckled.

"Same to you."

Demyx looked over to the raven-haired boy.

"Quit being so rude and introduce yourself, dude." he said to him. The boy glared at him, but came over anyway.

"Vanitas." he said simply. He froze when he saw Kairi. She could see the recognition flash across his face, but it was gone in an instant. He sat down in the seat behind Demyx. That's when things got interesting.

* * *

**Special thanks to PicUnrelated for helping me out with this chapter. I appreciate it.  
Song Vanitas was listening to: Disturbed- Decadence  
****Recommended: Starlight- Flux Pavilion  
**


End file.
